


Hope in the World of the walking dead

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: In which Andrew Finds out even when hope seems lost there will always be heroes to rise up





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Walking Dead, BtVS or the Marvel cinematic universe.

 

Timeline: after S7 of Buffy, before the Thor movie and Pre S3 of TWD.

 

Andrew walked down the path alone as the desert winds surrounded him, the winds howled, sending scouring sand his way. 

He let out a whimper, he had been cast down from his friends, of course he doubted the main Scoobies knew, hell even Kennedy didn’t do this as they had a mutual respect for each other.

“I guess,” he told himself, “It was bound to happen, I’m not ruthless like Xander is now and I cry all the time.” He remembered the second time he killed a human, it was to protect one of the younger girls 

The kid was just a boy really and Andrew killed him, Buffy told him he had done the right thing because the other group was a group of rapists and murderers, this wasn’t like Jonathan. 

Three months ago he had been edged out for being weak though his friendships to the main three had been the one thing to spare him. 

But the girl told him that she’d gleefully make sure he was killed and messily if he didn’t leave. 

It took three weeks of harassment and he ran from the camp early in the night and no one noticed him, no one ever noticed him really. 

In truth it’s what kept him alive and not raped, he had come across two groups and he saw the leader of the first group raping some teenager boy and he heard the screams, terrified wails and loud grunts of pleasure and laughter. 

The second group was better, they were kind and they had offered to take him in but no, he thought he couldn’t do that because he wasn’t good for people now but he had warned them about the groups north.

Andrew had finally saw the vast expanse of the American southwestern desert and he walked into the formless desert.

It was warm during the day and freezing at night but he survived, he had found an oasis in the desert and the cacti there had fruit, he remembered that it was edible. 

And he had stayed there for several days, healing and resting until he left for deeper parts of the desert 

He finally found a road and he saw a sign that said some town was nearby and he wondered, ‘Maybe there’s still people here.’

But it was getting dark out and he frowned as he heard someone bellowing out, “Heimdall!!!” and Andrew frowned, sounded like someone crazy was out there. 

Andrew ran down and he saw a man bellowing out in anger and Andrew yelled, “Stop it!!” 

The man turned to him and said, “Midgard? I am in Midgard,” and he collapsed. 

Andrew pulled the man to a nearby cave and he started a fire and sat there, looking at the man who was well built and healthy looking, he also looked well fed, that also looked pretty weird.

The man woke up a few hours later and said, “Who are you?”

“Andrew.” 

“I am Thor,” the man said, “Of Asgard. Did you see my hammer?” 

“No Andrew said, “Sorry.” 

Thor shook his head and said, “You look tired Andrew, why?”

Andrew frowned and he began to explain about the last few months and Thor’s look turned to one of horror.

“And,” Andrew said, “I’m going to look into the nearby town tomorrow because there might be some food or something. Do you want to join me?”

Thor nodded and said, “I wish to verify the story you told me.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Alright, it’s getting light out there.”

As they walked Thor looked at Andrew and thought, ‘The boy is guarded,’ and Thor frowned, he refused to believe the people of Midgard had been brought so low. 

Andrew frowned as he saw the town and Thor looked angrily over the town, he saw burnt out shells.

Andrew frowned and said “Ah, here Thor, see this? They were offering shelter to survivors.”

“And the Survivors did this!?” Thor said with a low growl, “They took advantage of these people’s kindness?” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, the dead didn’t do this, damn it,’ as they walked into the town and Andrew mused, some sort of name but he can’t make it out, they might’ve hidden some food or something. 

As they walked into town Andrew heard hissing and he pulled out the machete that he had taken from the body of someone and he saw two creatures get up. 

Thor froze, in his great battles he hadn’t seen such things but he saw the boy dispatch them quickly and with some small skill.

The boy suddenly collapsed crying and Thor frowned and wondered why until he saw the size of the creatures, “They were once children!!? Oh by Valhalla!!” he whispered. 

He instinctively held Andrew until the boy stopped sobbing and steeled himself, Thor heard Andrew whisper, “Don’t cry, don’t cry, they’re not people anymore, not people, not people!!” 

Thor whispered, “Your enemies are dead Andrew, shall we check on the food now?” 

They explored for a bit and Andrew found several items of food and then they went back to the cave. 

Thor frowned, ‘Did father know about this?’ 

Andrew told him about the horrors that he had seen, about a man, no, a boy being raped and Andrew, to his shame, hadn’t tried to help, he even heard the screams of terror and grunts of pleasure from the man.

“You, yes, you were afraid Andrew,” Thor said, “But you could not have protected the boy, you would have, in truth, probably joined him.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah but I should’ve done something.” 

Thor shook his head and said, “You were afraid.” 

As they sat there Andrew was stirring the pot and Thor frowned, ‘Was all of Midgard like this?’ 

He took a bowl of the stew that Andrew had made and he told Andrew to go to sleep, he’d keep Andrew safe through the night. 

Thor frowned thought such horrors and he looked out over the desert and he heard the wind howl and he moved closer to the fire and heard Andrew whimpered in his sleep.

 

On Asgard Heimdall frowned and thought, ‘Thor seems to be changing from the selfish boy he was, he’s horrified by these things.’ 

The boy was now Thor’s friend and that was good, Heimdall vowed to watch over the boy, he looked up and nodded.

 

The next morning Andrew woke up to Thor holding him and Thor said, “You seemed upset Andrew so I held you to make you feel safe.” 

Andrew smiled weakly and said, “I have nightmares, a lot of them, I’ve done a few bad things.” 

Thor nodded and said, “There were some rabbits so I killed two of them and made us something to eat.”

Andrew nodded and he took a bite, it was alright but not the best but it was good. 

A few days passed and Thor walked with Andrew towards something, the sun beating down on both of them hard and Andrew kept himself cool and covered, explaining that he burnt easily. 

The two had become friends, Thor loved hearing Andrew’s tales and Thor regaled Andrew with stories of Asgard.

Thor liked Andrew, the boy would’ve been a bard in Asgard, singing of his triumphs and glories. 

Andrew liked Thor’s company and joyful spirit. 

They were standing in an area near the town, they looked around for supplies and they saw it, Thor’s eyes widened with glee, ‘Mjolnir,’ he walked down and thought, ‘At long last I can stop these creatures.’

He ran down heedless of Andrew’s cries to be careful and Andrew ran down after, him telling him to be careful.

Thor looked behind Andrew and saw three of the walking corpses chasing after Andrew who didn’t see them until they were nearly on them. 

Thor ran towards Andrew and pulled him away only for one to sink its teeth into his arm and Andrew used his machete on its skull, he saw more corpses coming towards them and Thor frowned and said, “Hide behind me,” and he yelled, “For Asgard!!” 

As Thor ran towards the herd of creatures he got what his father was saying: he couldn’t’ be as he was, he needed to be something better. 

He prayed that Andrew could run away. 

Before he could say anything rainbow light enveloped them and he saw the Warriors Three and Sif along with a force of Asgardian warriors appear.

Andrew blinked and fainted from shock 

When Andrew woke up he saw Thor wearing armour and he was somewhere else, gold was everywhere and Thor smiled and said, “Welcome to Asgard little Bard.” 

A woman walked over and said, “We healed you of your illness.” 

Andrew blinked and said, “Illness?”

A man with golden armour appeared and said, “An illness that would’ve turned you into one of those mindless beasts.”

Andrew paled and he said, “Thank you.” 

The man nodded and said, “You gave comfort to my son even if you were in a place where such trust could be dangerous, that was brave of you.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Sometime you can’t judge anyone.” 

The man nodded and said, “You will explain to me what happened on Midgard of late, I fear we have been far too ignorant of the affairs of men.” 

A few hours later Odin said, “I believe you Andrew and the fact you survived on your own after you left your group speaks of your abilities.” 

“I didn’t do much, I hid,” Andrew said, “I couldn’t’ trust people.”

Frigga stroked Andrew’s hair and said, “You aren’t alone now, you have us.” 

Odin nodded and said, “And Asgard.” 

Andrew blinked and Odin said, “You didn’t think we’d ignore our friends of old? We helped when the Frost giants invaded and we shall help now.” 

Thor smiled and said, “Father?”

Odin smiled and said, “You will go and find allies Andrew Wells, Heimdall will send you to the place where we have found a man who has slumbered the years away and he shall be your moral guardian Andrew and he, along with my son, shall aid you to be what you must be now.” 

“And,” Odin said, “Loki shall attend you as a way to make up for his mischief.” 

“Oh good,” Loki said, “The undead, this promises to be absolutely full of fun.” 

Thor and Odin both glared at Loki who sighed, nodded and said, “Very well, together then.”

 

A few weeks later.

 

As the three men walked down a lonely glacier Andrew shivered a bit and said, “It’s cold here, why do we need this guy?” 

Loki rolled his eyes and said, “Because Wells, the Allfather commands it and Heimdall said that this person will be your best friend, other than my dear brother of course.” 

Thor frowned as he stood next to Andrew, the boy had been outfitted with Asgardian armour and he even had a sword that Odin had the dwarves make for Andrew, the sword could control fire and it would help them clear the world of the dead. 

Even Loki had been disgusted by the actions of the people of Midgard, it seemed the quest for Survival had turned them into animals or little better than animals. 

But, as Andrew said, they had to survive. 

Andrew shivered a bit and he held out the sword, the silver blade suddenly lit up with fire and warmed Andrew up. 

Thor nodded and said, “Over there, that is where Heimdall directed us.” 

As they walked along the snowy plain Andrew frowned, it felt kinda thin in places and he swore he heard cracking. 

Andrew yelped in shock as he fell through the ice and landed in a corridor, he heard Thor call out his name but Andrew yelled, “I’m fine guys, I’m in some sort of old, frozen building.” 

Loki nodded and said, “I shall attend to you in a few minutes, are you in need of healing?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I’m fine, just a bruised ego.” 

Thor nodded and said, “I shall be down in a second.” 

“No Thor,” Loki said, “This place is delicate at best, Andrew is alright.” 

Thor frowned but nodded and said, “Yell if you need help Andrew.”

“I will,” Andrew yelled and he continued into the dark passage, he held out his sword and the sword was glowing bright like a torch. He saw several frozen corpses and thought, ‘Thank god, it was before all this happened.’ 

He walked deeper into the ship, ‘It is a ship,’ he frowned, ‘But I haven’t heard of any ships like this being held by the Nazi’s but then again,’ he thought, ‘That might’ve been because I wasn’t a very good student of history.’

Suddenly he came out to the bridge and saw a frozen man in red, white and blue and he said, “Okay, that must be the guy,” and he yelled, “Thor, Loki, I think I found him.” 

A minute later Loki came down and said, “Ah yes, that would be the man Heimdall described,” and Loki picked him and said, “Do pick the shield up Andrew, we need it.” 

Thor smiled and he yelled, “Heimdall, we have our ally.”

They disappeared in rainbow light. 

As they disappeared a figure in the snow watched them with both interest and confusion, the figure picked up a communicator and said, “Director Fury, Coulson here, we got something odd here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew sat with Steve who looked over the golden realm of Asgard and said, “It’s gone huh?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said softly, “It is, at least civilization is, humanity? I’m not sure.” 

Steve looked at Andrew and said, “You survived.” 

“I survived,” Andrew said, “Because I hid after I left my old group.” 

As they sat there Frigga watched the two men and she saw Loki, who sighed and she said, “Loki, I want you to make sure that you do your best to help them.” 

Loki frowned and said, “I am not sure about the chances of this fool’s errand but I will do it for you mother.”

Frigga smiled and said, “Loki, I believe in your father’s plan, I think it will work.”

“Andrew is damaged,” Loki said, “He survived by hiding.” 

“And that is understandable,” Frigga said, “This is a nightmare.” 

Loki sighed and said, “So what is father’s thoughts on this virus?”

Frigga frowned and said, “Well it’s nothing good and we aren’t even sure it is a virus, Asgardian medicine has the cure but we know so little about it.”

Meanwhile Andrew soothed Steve as the other man’s eyes were wet with tears, at least Steve had calmed down from when he woke up he had hurt Andrew.

Odin had given Andrew a present a sword of fire to use against the walking dead and Steve was admiring the sword when Thor flew down and said, “Andrew, it is time.” 

Steve froze, they had known they were to go back to see if Earth could be saved and he wondered, could it be safe?

Heimdall watched as the team of four men walked towards him and said, “Captain Rogers? Are you truly possessed of the steel you may need to survive down there?”

Steve nodded and said, “Andrew told me what it was like when I finally started to listen.” 

 

Heimdall nodded and said, “You need only call and I shall help you. Be well Steve Rogers.”

Thor grabbed Andrew and yelled, “To Midgard!!” and they reappeared in a forested area near Atlanta.

Andrew said, “Umm, one of the watcher council’s bases was here.” 

They nodded, Steve shivered as they walked through the deserted forest, he had fought for this? To hear stories of horror and terror? 

Steve and Thor walked near Andrew as both men were protective of their weakest member, Andrew may have his fire sword but they believed correctly that he’d hesitate against human foes.

As they walked Steve saw a sign that said, Sanctuary in Terminus. Steve smiled and said, “Food, help and maybe people.” 

Andrew frowned and said, “Not sure about people, Steve.”

Steve smiled and said, “You have to trust people sometimes.” 

“Or,” Loki said, “You could trust and end up in the stew pot,” Loki sighed and said, “We should set up for the night because I doubt very much that we’ll find anything tonight.”

Thor nodded and said, “Loki, set up the wards, we shall sleep soon.” 

As Loki prepared some wards he also turned them invisible and intangible and nodded, that should keep any of those creatures and humans away.

Andrew prepared some stew and they sat by the fire, Loki sighed and said, “Humankind? This is an insult Andrew.” 

“I know,” Steve said, “I can’t believe we fell this far so fast.” 

“Umm, I think the good people who honestly wanted to help died early on,” Andrew said, “We lost more than a few good people in the first month: Dawn, Robin and Vi, they were all my friends.” 

Steve sighed and stroked Andrew’s arm and said, “I know how it is, I lost my best friend Bucky but I’m glad he didn’t survive to see this.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Steve, I’m sorry we woke you up for this.” 

Steve frowned and said, “I wanted to hate you Andrew but I’m glad we can help people.” 

Thor nodded and said, “We shall, I promise Andrew.” 

Loki frowned and said, “We might have to cut our losses and run brother, they might not want us to help.” 

Suddenly a snapping branch caught their attention and Andrew saw a group of people walk towards them.

Loki hushed them and said, “Brother, we must be careful, my spells hide us from their senses but they can still smell and I am not quite sure about the sound yet.” 

The group sniffed the air and Steve nearly broke down crying as they looked so hardened, there were children and a pregnant woman with the group. 

They were sniffing the air, they smelled the stew Andrew had just made and Andrew gasped, he knew one of them and whispered, “Thor, that guy with the one eye? He’s my friend Xander, I think, not sure though.”

Thor looked at a man with longish hair and one eye, a very hard look to that one eye, Andrew looked at Thor and shook his head and said, “Can’t trust them now.” 

As they paced through the area still smelling the air Andrew hid his face from Xander, almost sure the man could see him. 

Xander walked with the others and Andrew nearly broke down crying as he heard one of them saying, “I wonder where that smell is coming from? I could totally kill someone for that food.”

Thor frowned and he held up Mjolnir to the sky, the sky darkened considerably and the group hurried away.

Steve touched Andrew’s shoulder and said, “Why didn’t you call out to him?” 

“I was threatened,” Andrew said, “I was told to leave by some girls who told me to go because I wouldn’t contribute to the group, they said it came from the three main Scoobies and if I didn’t leave they’d order me killed, honestly we weren’t really close to each other so I left.” 

“Why didn’t you talk to them?” Thor asked, “They were your friends.”

“More like assoicates,” Andrew said, “Not friends, I don’t know.” 

Loki frowned and said, “I saw a few girls with them.” 

Andrew nodded and Steve said, “Contribute? How wouldn’t you have contributed to the group?”

“Steve,” Thor said, “Andrew told me that he prefers the company of men to that of women, they may have meant it that way.”

“That’s no reason to kick him out of the group Thor,” Steve said, “What were you doing for the group?”

“I was scavenging,” Andrew said, “Good at it too, plus I cooked for them as well.” 

Steve smiled and said, “You’re a damn fine cook Andrew.”

Andrew smiled and said, “Thanks.” 

Loki frowned and said, “The one eyed one is still looking at our general direction but he is joining the others. Were you and him close?” 

Andrew looked towards where Xander was and said, “Until the end he was always telling me to stop crying but every day it seemed to be so much worse, if I hadn’t been with them I’d have killed myself.”

“Why didn’t you kill yourself after you left the group,” Thor asked, “If you were so despondent?” 

“I don’t know, something called me to the desert. I felt safer alone,” Andrew said, “And I’ll probably always will.” 

Steve stroked Andrew’s arm and said, “You’re not alone now.” 

Loki nodded and said, “We’re alone again Andrew but I have an idea of where we can go.”

Andrew cocked his head and said, “Where?”

“I saw a prison near the forest,” Loki said, “We could take it for ourselves and use it as a base to look for survivors, good survivors.” 

Steve nodded and said, “They would have problems getting into it, plus god knows what else is out there.”

Thor nodded and said, “Tomorrow then, let us rest.” 

As Andrew went to sleep Steve pulled Andrew into his arms and said, “He was wandering for two months?” 

“Perhaps more,” Thor said softly, “I don’t know, we were only together for a few days but he’s lost more than he’s told us, I know he was under the influence of the First Evil to kill his best friend.”

Andrew shuffled in his sleep and Steve said, “Yeah, he’s forthright about that.” 

“And,” Thor said, “He saw the worst of humanity on his two months, doing things that, even at his worse, he may have never considered.” 

Loki frowned and said, “He told me during his period of recovery that a young boy of maybe fifteen being forced to his knees and him being raped by the men of the group, the boy’s screams were awful apparently.” 

Steve nodded and said, “You can sleep tonight, thanks to the serum I don’t need much.” 

As Steve sat by the dying fire he looked at the stars and sighed as he stroked Andrew’s hair and frowned, he would start by getting Andrew to trust other people again. 

The next day Andrew woke up being carried by someone and he nearly panicked until he saw Thor’s face. 

“We had to move,” Thor said, “A herd of the creatures were coming.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Umm, can I be let down?” 

“No,” Thor said, “There is our fortress.” 

Andrew saw the prison and said, “Ours?”

“No one lives there,” Thor said, “But I could be wrong.” 

Andrew got down and Thor smiled and said, “There we go, our base of operations but first allow me to clear out the filth.”

 

In another part of the forest Xander looked at the squirrel kebab he was eating when the whole sky opened up; clouds raced angrily and he could smell the electricity in the air, the smell of ozone and peals of thunder shook the ground and skies. 

They looked over where the dark clouds were gathered and saw bolts of lightning strike the area in near constant strikes.

Suddenly the skies cleared, blue sky shone through and the sun was bright and cheerful. 

Rick said, “Fucking hell, what was that!!?” 

Hershel frowned and said, “I’ve not seen many downpours like that, not even cloudbursts are that violent and nary a drop of rain.” 

“Everyone alright?” Rick called, “Xander, you guys alright?”

“Yeah,” Xander said, “Just really shook up, that was a hell of a storm.” 

As they walked away from the prison and towards another area Xander frowned a bit, he felt like he missed something.

 

Meanwhile Andrew was sitting outside with Loki who was digging into the soil and planted the seeds. 

Andrew heard shouts of laughter and joy and he sighed, “Great.” 

Loki smiled and said, “Andrew please help me, I am planting the Fare of Asgard: grapes, apples and other fruit trees.” 

“Soon they will bloom,” Loki said with a smile, “Now let us get see what my brother and Steve are up to, perhaps they wiped out the rest of the creatures.”

As they walked towards the prison Steve and Thor walked out with very shaken looking prisoners and Steve smiled and said, “Hey Andrew, come over and meet our new fellows.” 

The group looked at Andrew and a black guy said, “Umm, I’m Andrew too.” 

Thor held his hammer right to the other Andrew’s face and said, “You are Drew now.” 

“Right, I am Drew now,” the man said nervously, “Ummm, so is he your bitch? He looks pretty enough to be one. 

Steve looked confused for a minute and Loki said, “Captain, I believe they mean to say that we are forcing Andrew to sexually please us for safety.” 

Both Thor and Steve looked disgusted that was replaced by a look of rage and Thor whispered hotly as the sky rumbled, “Speak of him with respect for he is my friend.”

They nodded as one and Steve said, “So you may continue to live here as long as you follow our rules.”

One of the men said, “Sir, one of you created a tornado and turned them creatures into paste so I’m gonna be your man.”

Steve nodded and two of the prisoners, the Black Andrew and another man, both said, “Fuck you, we’re leaving.” 

Thor nodded and he suddenly struck them with lightning which caused Andrew to scream out in shock and terror.

Thor said, “I teleported them away Andrew, worry not, they still live.” 

Loki nodded and said, “Your names?” 

One of the prisoners nodded and said, “I’m Axel, that’s Oscar and this is Big Tiny.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Hi there.” 

They nodded and Oscar smirked and said, “Umm, so what are your rules?” 

Steve nodded and simply explained the rules, they agreed and Steve said, “Good, we’ll prepare for the night.”


End file.
